Shadowhunter Secondary School
by gabergirl
Summary: Clary is the school art queen, and Jace is the bad boy equivalent, yet they HATE each other with a bit of passion and a bit of fun. When Clary's best friends Isabelle and Tessa and Jace's best friends Alec and Will set them up, whats going to happen. Could this set-up spawn something more than hatred?
1. The First Day

**So this is my first story so constructive criticism is welcomed though please try to be nice. So here goes!**

FEWF! That was close!I I say as I walks across the road to the school that I am now a senior at, and nearly get hit by a sixteen wheeler. But, i'm getting ahead of myself, I guess I should tell you a bit more about myself. My name is Clary Morgenstern or as my girls call me, C, i am 17 but will be 18 in January ( I CAN'T WAIT!) My best friends are Isabelle, call her Izzy or you might die, and Tessa. Tessa is dating a guy named Will Herondale, and he is my archenemy(Jace)'s older brother. Izzy is single but her older brother, Alec is best friends with Jace and Will. We go to shadow hunter secondary school, and we are all pretty normal, though i guess we are all pretty popular.

As i walk across the quad, Izzy and Tessa come up beside me and we walk toward my locker. Our friendship is pretty weird, considering Tessa and i are complete opposites and Izzy brings new meaning to being herself. But what can you say 4 year olds have weird taste, and after being friends for this long, we can't ditch each other now.

Once we get to my locker i get out my biology and chemistry stuff because i have all science fits block(i know, kill me now). Then we walk to Izzy and Tessa's lockers, they have first period together, drama, while i am stuck in art, but we have chemistry together so its not that bad. Anyway, on our way to their lockers i walk straight into a wall, except it turns out its not a wall, when it or should i say he, moves. And when i look up its frigging Jace Herondale, the first day of senior year and i've already had the displeasure of seeing him.

"Well hello there Red, i didn't expect to be seeing you this early in both the day and the school year."Jace says in a snarky but teasing voice.

"Right back at ya hot shot, no blondies hanging off you today? Must be a first!" I reply in what i hope is the same or a similar voice to the one he used.

"Simmer down C, its too early for this! Lets go to your class until the bell rings." Tessa buts in.

I let her drag me off, and we go and sit on the desks in my art class. Izzy who loves it gossip is telling us all about how practically the entire schools summer went. I'm not really listening, just humming and haahing, while planning my next drawing in my head. I think i am going to do one of me and all my friends. We'll see how it turns out.

I am broken out of my thoughts when the first bell rings, and Izzy and Tessa her up to leave, we say goodbye and plan to meet at the same desks we had last year in the chemistry lab, and they leave.\

I get my paintbrushes a canvas and a smock, sit down in my seat and have done no more than one stroke of my paint brush when i hear none other than Jace Herondale trying to flirt with our teacher. "As if that would work." i mutter but i guess its not as quiet as i thought because Jace hears and turns his head around shockingly fast towards me and starts to smirk.

"Dear lord here we go" I say as he gets closer to my desk.

"Hello red, i didn't expect to see you in this class." Jace says.

"Oh please i pretty much live here! And what are you doing here, gym classes all full? Your next conquest in this class?" I mock look around for a pretty girl.

"Oh red, always reading me like a book. Actually i need an arts course to graduate and i do not have one yet!"

"Okay, everybody sit down, its time for the class to begin!" Our awesome teacher Mrs. Loss says.

"She starts telling our class all the rules and everything but i just continue painting and after a little while Jace says "Won't you get in trouble? I mean it's pretty obvious you're not paying attention to her, won't she be mad?"

"You mean Catarina? Of course not, i have been in her class since grade 9 and i always help her out with stuff, she knows i know the rules and just kind of lets me do whatever i want all period. It's pretty great!" I reply.

He doesn't talk to me for the rest of the period, nor on his way out of class, so by the time i leave i am in a pretty good mood. I say goodbye to Catarina and set off to chemistry. When i get there Tessa and Izzy are in our seats on either side of me and i get there just in time to sit down before out crazy teacher mr. Starkweather comes in. He looks around satisfied that everyone got here on time. I look around and realize that Jace isn't in this class, and if its possible, i might not dread this class as much as i thought i would.

But then, it all takes a turn for the worse when Jace opens the door and walks in, telling the teacher he just got transferred to this class and thats why he's late. He looks around for a seat and i realize at the same time that he does that the only free one is right behind mine, because i got Izzy and Tessa to kick out the guy who had been sitting there before. Oh this is going to be a nightmare.

 **Please let me know what you think! R & R below too!**


	2. The Boy

**A/N So sorry it took so long to post the next chapter i was on vacation, and will try to update more often now!**

And a nightmare it was! The moment he sat down behind me, he started poking me, and whispering things to me about how ridiculous our teacher was. I barely heard the whole lesson, but its fine because Tessa will give me all the notes. After our teachers lesson, on something to do with molecular bonding, she told us that we would have the rest of the class to work on worksheets with our friends.

I turn to Tessa and motion for Izzy to move over when i feel something hit my face... I turn my head to see what it came from and get another one on my forehead. And guess who threw them! JACE FRIGGING HERONDALE! I am going to kill that boy!

I give him my best glare and go back to my work with Tessa and Izzy, for the next half an hour i periodically feel paper balls hit me, but i ignore them as best as i can.

We are all talking while we work, and i guess Mr. Starkweather doesn't like that, becuase he yells at us for being to loud and begins a lecture that i can tell will last the rest of the period. Jace, as he has been doing the whole period, throws bits of paper at me, and i have to admit that it gets pretty funny because the teacher doesn't notice what he is doing to me at all. I start to shake from holding in my laughter so much that Mr. Starkweather stops his lecture to give me a look before continuing again. Jace just keeps throwing them at me and it's only causing me to laugh more. Eventually i get to the point where i just can't hold it in, so i ask to go to the bathroom, and sprint to the door. Once i am outside, i slide down one of the lockers and just let it out. I am laughing so loudly and out of control that i don't notice Jace open and come out the door of our classroom.

The moment he does though, all my laughter dries up, and i realize that i just missed an entire lesson and that Mr. Starkweather probably thinks that i don't ever do work, and it's all because of Jace!

"Do you realize what you just did?" I yell.

"Wow, calm down, 5 seconds ago you were laughing..." He replies.

"YOU JUST GOT ME ON OUR NEW TEACHERS BAD SIDE, AND I MISSED THE FIRST LESSON OF THE YEAR!" i yell and run back into the class.

The rest of the period he throws stuff at me but i just ignore him, and at the end of the class i leave so fast that he doesn't even have time to say anything.

I go straight to biology and when i get there i realize that i am the first one to class, so i pull our all my stuff, put my headphones into my phone and turn on the music. I only come back to reality when i realize that the rest of my class is here, including the teacher. I don't know anyone in this class so i just take notes and don't pay attention to anything else. I just can't wait until lunch, because as per tradition, Izzy, Tessa and i are going out to sushi for the first lunch of the year.

As soon as the bell rings, I leave the class and cross the street to where the school parking lot is (i don't really understand why its on the other side of the road but it is) and get into my white Audi A4 2015. After only a couple of minutes I see Tessa and Izzy, they get into my car and we go. When we get there we see Simon, who is another of my best friends but we have been friends since childhood, and we get out sushi. Simon goes to another school, so he doesn't really know Izzy and Tessa except for these sushi lunches and the other occasional thing that i am having that they all come to.

There is some light talk but i can't help noticing Simon checking out Izzy, this has never happened before but i know that it won't go anywhere, Izzy and I well we don't date so much as we go out, Tessa not so much but the two of us haven't had a serious relationship, ever really. I give Simon a pitying look, but he doesn't notice because he is staring at her so much, so i give it up. When we are done eating we say good bye to simon and head back to school, but we get back a little bit late and the only parking space available is one next to Jace's car.

There are so many people always going in and out of his car that i know someone is going to dent my car,but i don't have any other choice, there is nowhere else to park.

When we get to our lockers, i quickly grab my gym clothes before running off so i'm not late. I change quickly and as soon as i get out i look for Jace. When i find him i run up to him, and say...

"If you or any of your many bimbos, dent or do anything to my car, you will pay for the repairs and i get to use your car for the entire time mine is getting fixed, okay" i say, give him a menacing glare then turn around and start my warm up run.

I am only running for a couple of minutes before Jace has broken out of his haze and caught up to me.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He asks with a confused expression.

"The parking spot next to yours was the only one left when i got back, and i know that you have a parade of girls and jocks using it, so if any of them accidentally or on purpose dents it or does anything to it, you are the lucky one that gets to pay and lend me your car, capische? alright run along now." i say and then i run away.

 **I hope this is good enough for you guys, and sorry again for taking so long, merry christmas everybody! :D**

 **Gaber**


	3. The Club

**A/N sorry this took so long, i was halfway done the chapter and went to get a glass of water, and when i get back, my computer was dead and my work deleted. Lesson learned about saving. Thanks for sticking with me and my terrible updating habits.**

 **Anyways, here goes...**

None of Jace's friends hit my car after-all so, as soon as class is over Izzy and I say bye to Tessa, and then get into my car (Izzy has a Ferrari, but one of the tires has a scratch so it's in the shop getting all new tires right now) and head to the local coffee shop (Taki's) before going over to Izzy's to get ready to go to Pandemonium tonight.

Pandemonium, is Izzy and my favourite club. Tessa prefers libraries and coffee shops but Izzy and I need ways to vent, and dancing is our favourite. Especially when hot guys are added to the equation.

I get a black coffee, but Izzy goes full out with a large mocha frappuccino something or other. Once we have our coffees, we speed back to her place.

There is something about Izzy that you should know, her family is loaded. I mean they all have Ferrari's and live in a mansion loaded. But Izzy and I have been friends for so long that when we pull up to the gate of her house, it no longer fazes me how big it is, instead i feel as though i have come home.

When we get up to her room, I do homework for a bit while she browses her different social media's. But after a while we are both bored and when I say that i am hungry, Izzy shoots up with,

"I'll make you dinner"

"That's okay, Iz i'm not really in the mood for food poisoning tonight." I say with a smirk.

"You know you are at my house, you could show some kindness at my efforts" she says with a distorted face.

I just laugh and head down to the kitchen, where Alec is already making some food.

"Oh, thank god, you're making food! Izzy was trying to convince me to try her food!" i say to him with a hug.

"Anything to save your life Clary!" He replies with a glare at Izzy.

"Are you not making any for me? That looks like only enough for two people?" Izzy asks with a pout.

"Actually i'm going out tonight with a new friend of mine named Magnus, he goes to my Berkeley with me." Alec replies.

"Omg, is he that sparkly guy that was at the frat party in June?" Izzy asks excitedly.

"Yes Izzy, now, I have to leave so Clary can you finish the food for me?" Alec asks with a pointed look at Clary.

"Of course!" I say with a laugh.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

We eat and when i start to head upstairs to lie down in the second bed in Izzy's room (it has been dubbed mine and Tessa's permanently), but when Izzy follows me I realize that we are leaving in an hour and Izzy is going to want to start making me up now.

When we get up the bedroom, i automatically sit in the chair and Izzy starts with my hair. This is going to be a long process. It's not like i don't do my hair or wear makeup for school, it's just that i like a bit more of a natural look for school but for Pandemonium, I let Izzy take the wheel and it's always pretty extravagant.

By the time she is don't, I am wearing a classic little black dress with 5 inch black pumps and my hair is in loose curls. Izzy has on a red shorter version of my dress, winged eyeliner, loose curls and as per her motto "Nothing less than seven inches." She is wearing huge heels that strap up her leg to just below her knees.

When we are finally ready we jump into my car and minutes later we are at the club. I give my keys to the valet and we walk in. A couple heads turn, but this is a usual occurrence, for us. Afterall we are pretty damn popular if i do say so myself.

We both grab some drinks and after a while we are dancing on the floor, giving our all into the dance. People have often said that we should take up dancing with a real team of studio, but i think part of the fun of it is making it up as we go.

It's about 11:00 or so when i notice that no one is looking at us anymore, everyone in the club is facing someone. I jump up to try and see who it is and low and behold, it's Jace Herondale. He looks up and see's me and says,

"Sorry for stealing your spotlight little red, i didn't know you'd be here."

"If you leave right now it's no harm no foul. Here's your chance." I say as i point to the door.

"I think i'd like to stay tonight" He says and winks. He winks! He has the audacity to WINK at me! I am going to kill that man.

"UGHHHHHH" i groan, and turn away so dance in peace with Izzy, but when i look over i see her dancing with a cute guy so i just shut my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going home soon? I hear it's past your bedtime." i hear someone say. As if my single father would care what time i got home.

"I AM THE SAME AGE AS YOU!" I turn around and yell at what i thought was Jace, but as it turns out, is another face that i have not seen in years. A face that makes me feel the happiest i have in years!

 **Sorry to end on a cliffy... but i couldn't help it! :D I'll try to update soon so you guys find out just who came to see her.**


	4. The Visitor

**So as some of you guessed, it's Jon! But why hasn't Clary seen him in forever?**

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 **Cpov**

"Jon? Oh, my gosh! You're alive!" I yell, trying to be heard over the noise of the club, while simultaneously trying not to cry.

"Hey Clarebear, long time no see" He says while hugging me...

"Now, who's this? Your secret boyfriend?" Jace asks, winding his way into our conversation.

"Actually" I say giving him a pointed look. "This is my brother."

"Clarebear" He says imitating Jon, "You don't have a brother"

"Clare, is this a boyfriend of yours, because if so, Dump Him Now!" Jon says to me before turning to Jace and saying "And how the hell are you supposed to know if she has a brother, are you her stalker?"

"Actually, that's Simon, her homeless friend who's in love with her, and has been since the age of about 5" Jace spits back.  
"OK, both of you calm the hell down! Jace-" i say looking at him "This is my brother, our parents divorced when i was two, and they split everything equally including us kids, so shut up. Jon" I turn to him, "Jace is not nor will he ever be my boyfriend, and both of you, Simon is not in love with me, nor is he homeless okay?"

"Well i'm taking Clare home, would you be so kind as to take her friends home?" Jon asks while pulling me away, and not waiting for an answer."

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 **Cpov**

"What was that about? wait, i don't want to talk about it. How have you been? How did you escape mom?" I ask

"All will be told in due course, but what i would like to know is how long have you been crushing on that blonde douche bag at the club?" he replies easily changing the topic.

"Jace, oh, i don't like him, i hate him! He's always so rude to me. UGHHHHH! I just hate him!" I yell

"Sure you do, but sadly i have to leave in about 10 minutes because mom is expecting me back at our hotel, but hopefully i'll be able to come back tomorrow. I love you little sis." He hugs me and then blows me a kiss before leaving.

"What? But you just got here" I finally get out of my mouth but by then he's long gone."

 **Jpov**

That was so weird, her brother thought we were a couple, and why didn't she ever mention a brother... well i guess we're not exactly friends, but it's only because in the sixth grade i had a huge crush on her and that was the only way i could think of to get noticed by her. Boy was i an idiot.

But i'm done with that i'm a new person. I'll have you know i am hugely popular! I have a lot of friends too! And girls who love me!

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 ***Next day***

 **Jpov**

I show up at school with all my thoughts from the previous night forgotten. I see Will at his girlfriends locker, and when he looks up tell him to just stay there. So when i finally find Alec, we go straight to his first period class and hang out. He tell's me that he hooked up with four girls last night but i can tell that he is lying to cover something up, i just can't tell what. When the bell rings he leaves, but i can't stop trying to figure out what he was covering up...

 **Cpov**

When i notice Tessa isn't with us i figure she is out with Will, and Izzy and i giggle to outselves about what they might be doing.

"Maybe they're behind the bleachers, like in all the old movies" Izzy wonders.

"No, knowing them they're either in the library or the gym or something..." I say.

"Well whatever, I gotta get to drama early, i have a rehearsal today and i don't know any of my lines, I'm gonna die!" Izzy yells before running toward the drama studios.

I trundle off to my art class by myself and after looking at the clock realize that i have about twenty minutes before anyone else will be there, so I put in some headphones and just start painting whatever comes to mind. I am only brought out of my thoughts when someone takes my canvas.

"Jace! Put it back!" I say as i try to take it back.

"Mrs, Clary is trying to take my painting, i think you should make her do her own." Jace tries to convince her with.

"Very funny Mr. Herondale, but i am very familiar with Clary's style and that is very obviously hers. Now i suggest you sit down and stop annoying her." Mrs. Loss says with a pointed look before turning to the next student.

"Hah!" i say to Jace and take back my painting. "You wish you ould paint like this!"

"As much as i would rather not have to do any work, i would not like to be told i paint worse than someone who is shorter than a 6 year old"

"I just pretend i didn't hear him and so the rest of the class goes quite smoothly."

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 ***Flashback to at Tessa's Locker***

 **Tpov**

"Will, Izzy was telling me that Clary and Jace were flirting all night last night, and i just think that it's adorable! Don't you?" I ask

"Well I do have it on good authority that he used to have a huge crush on her..." Will replies

*Tessa Squeals*

"What?" Will asks.

"Don't you see, we have to do something!... How about we-" Tessa says

 **Sorry about yet another wait... exams are killing me! Hope you like it and let me know if you like the wessa and Tpov...**


	5. The Plan

**So, i kind of forgot about writing this story, life has just been really busy... but i looked at my account and it said that the last time i updated was like 5 months ago... so once again sorry for the long wait, I know that I am terrible at updating, but please keep reviewing, it motivates me. Also do you guys want shoutouts, or pm's... let me know! Also if anyone would like to be my beta, I also realize that I have a lot of spelling mistakes. Sorry for the long author's note... I hope you enjoy this!**  
 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

CPOV  
It's friday now and Tessa's been acting weird all week, every time she looks at me she can't stop giggling and then she runs off to wherever Will is without a word. I mean i know they are dating and all but, am i really that funny? Also I've noticed that since our little conversation, Jace has been trying to best me in art class, but with all the practice i've had and his lack thereof, it's nearly impossible. It's like me trying to beat him at soccer, it's practically laughable. All this goes through my head, as i walk to art class, not bothering to stop at my locker beforehand. But I guess i'm out of it, enough so that I walk right into a door that someone opens, and fall flat on the floor.

I look up and see Mr. Starkweather looking down at me worriedly...

"Mrs. Fairchild, are you alright? you should pay a bit more attention to where you walk..." He asks.

"Ya, I'm fine Mr. S, i've just got to get to art" I reply, before getting up and walking down the hallway.

"Mrs. Fairchild, the art classes are the other was... do you need me to walk you there?" He yells after me. I turn around and see that he is right, i have been walking the wrong way... wierd.

"Thanks Mr. S" I say as i run by him in the other direction hoping to not be too late to class... Catarina might like me a lot but if she lets me get off with a tardy then she has to do it to everyone too, and that's not a position i want to put her into so i run as fast as i can.

I run straight to my seat and sit down just as the bell rings, receiving a glare from Catarina and a questioning look from Jace. I send them both an "it's a long story" look and start on my painting.

I guess i haven't really talked much about how Jace and i know each other, and well why we hate each other... Well, in elementary school, we were neighbours but even though our parents were friends, we never were... and then since my mom had taken Jon, once our dads stopped being friends, we never were close although we never hated each other either...

That all changed though when we went to middle school, the 6th grade. From the start he was always making fun of my hair and my size. Once high school started, it got more interesting because i started to talk back, but that's about it. We've never been friends or anything else.

Anyways, i was thinking about this while i painted and must have been pretty zoned out, because the next thing i know Jace is tapping me on the shoulder, saying that the class is over.

I look questioningly at him because i never would have thought that he would look out for me... not that this was that big of a deal.

The next period, i can't stop thinking about Jon, how there is a chance that i'll get to see him again tonight. Sadly it's a slim chance though because our mom can keep a pretty tight leash.

Jace seems to realize this because he leaves me alone, but Izzy and Tessa don't get the memo.

All day Izzy and Tessa bug me about what's wrong. At lunch, Tessa has the audacity ask me if there is something wrong between Jace and I. But i just say that i'm tired. They never knew that i had a brother because i've never wanted to talk about how my mom left and took my brother. It's not like i want them to know now either, they'll both just be mad i kept it from them this long.

Just before last period i decide that I need to go home.

"Hey Iz, i'm ditching last, I gonna go home." I say.

"Dude! We had plans to go to Tessa's to hang out. She says she has something to tell us."

"I can't sorry, i'm just not feeling it. Plus i have to... " I trail off, thinking of an excuse.

"take care of my dad, he's sick." I say, happy I finally thought of something.

"Whatever C, i'm still going to Tessa's" Izzy says.

"Ok, bye." I pretend to look sad, but really i just want to go home and wait for Jon.

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 **Clary's house**

I'm just about to walk in the front door, when someone taps me on the shoulder. I whip around and see that it's Jace.

"What the hell are you doing at my house, Blondie?" I ask.

"I just came to see why you also left before last. You've been down all day and it's no fun to bicker when the other person doesn't do it back. Also i do live right next door to you. Or have you forgotten?" He says.

"Of course not, i'm just expecting my brother, he had to leave early last night and i want to make sure the house is clean." I say

"Why do you care if your house is clean? He's your brother. I never care if my sister cleans the house.. Why would he? Jace asks.

"Because our mom is insane about things being exactly where they are, and he's the same way. Whereas me and my dad are the opposite, i'm artsy and love messes and my dad is a jackass who is too lazy to clean. Now will you please take your pretty little blonde head to your own porch and stay there. I've got work to do and your questions aren't really welcome right now." I say without waiting for an answer as i walk into my house.

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 **Tessa's House (Izzy Pov)**

So, Tessa has been really secretive about this secret that she wants to tell us, and then when we got here, Will came too and i found out that he has been in on it for days! I'm stupefied!

Tessa waves her hands in a way that says she is ready to talk as soon as she has swallowed her food. When she finally swallows she begins to tell me something that might just make my year.

"So Izzy, it's kind of better that C isn't here because this is kind of about her, her and Jace." She pauses for effect.

"I think that it's pretty obvious that all that bickering is just flirting in disguise, and i mentioned that to Will, and he said that Jace used to have the biggest crush on her, for like years!" She says in one sentence that comes way too fast out of her mouth.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"Ya I know, but it gets better." She replies.

"How is that even possible, im pretty sure that Clary liked him for a while in middle school too." I say.

"Well, Will and I have a plan, we're going to, I can't say it... Will say it!." She finally gets out.

"We. Are. Going. To. Set. Up. Jace. And. Clary!" He pauses between each word.

"Oh My God Yes, I am so in!" I say as i jump up and run around, too overjoyed to think about anything else.


End file.
